Talk:Dante VS Ichigo/@comment-32508073-20170719081844
Dmc3 Dante is a complete stomp by itself, you don't even need no other dante, the other ones are even more of a stomp. The reason because is, dmc3 Dante really is high galaxy or low multi galaxy because of Arkham, when Arkham thought he got the power of Sparda, he only got like 1 to 10% of his power, but lets say it was .01%, Sparda is 2-C(multi universal) because Mundus is low 2-C(universal+), so 10% of Sparda's power is still multi universal, 1% is univeral+, .1% is universal and .01% is high multi galaxy. So if I low ball Sparda enhanced Arkham and say he only got .01% of Sparda's power, then he will be high multi galaxy, what's half of high multi galaxy, its still multi galaxy, I said half because both Vergil and Dante took down Sparda enhanced Arkham, so both combined are at least on par with Sparda enhanced Arkham, so with real low ball, DMC3 Dante is MULTI GALAXY, bro dmc3 Dante can one shot Ichigo, we don't even need the others, but I'm going to say their power anyway. DMC1 Dante, 2-C at least, but it was stated the he surpassed Sparda. DMC anime, defiantly 2-C, one shot Abigail with a burst of DT and Abigail rivaled Mundus is power. DMC1 novel, still 2-C. DMC4 Dante, high 2-C and another thing, his strength is immeasurable because he held the whole weight of the Savior with little difficulty and the Savior had a whole universe/dimension inside of it, the weight of a whole universe/dimension is immeasurable so Dante lifting strength is immeasurable. DMC2 Dante, overpowered, 2-B without even trying, one-shotted Argosax in base form without even breaking a sweat, you want more proof, about 2000 years ago, Argosax was the demon kill and he was going to destroy other universes because he want ed the demon world to be the all powerful and only universe and he was going to destroy the human world first(world is just a title, they're actual universes), Sparda didn't like what he was going to do so he needed to stop him, but get this, ARGOSAX WAS TOO POWERFUL FOR SPARDA TO DEFEAT AND SEAL AWAY BY HIMSELF, WTF, and even with help, Argosax was too power for them to kill him and Dante, in base without even trying, one shots Argosax, killing him in the process, like wtf, so low ball, Argosax is high 2-C or low 2-B, that puts Dante at 2-B(multiversal) or high 2-B(multiversal+) at least and that is him without even trying and in base, so imagine him putting in effort, or even his DT and I can't even imagine how powerful majin form would be, like holy shit, how is Ichigo even lasting a 5 seconds in the presents of Dante, oh wait, he's not. SMT Dante isn't canon but what's the point of using him, he's 1-C(outerversal), of you use him, there isn't a fight, he looks at Ichigo and kills him������ See, Ichigo is nowhere near Dante's level in power and I'm talking about dmc3 Dante, the others are just over kill.